


Too Far to Find

by sottovocexo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Betrayal, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, Friendship, POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: When Catra and Adora get separated in "Promise," Adora is left to fight the spiders while Catra confronts her past in the barracks. A vignette examining their friendship and Catra's final descent into darkness.





	Too Far to Find

“Catra, where are you?”

Your panic echoes down the hallway. You've lost the steel in your voice that made you the Horde’s favorite. That made you Force Captain first and trapped me in your shadow. 

Where am I, Adora?

Gone. Too far for you to find me. So far I guess you stopped looking. 

\---

Oh, Adora. Where have I gone? 

To the past, when you looked out for me. When nothing bad would happen because we had each other. When you only kept your promises to keep me in my place. 

Since then, I rose up to my own perch like a phoenix. Rose up and blotted out your shadow with my fire. I’ve risen so high now I no longer see with tears in my eyes.

\---

“Catra!” you call when I come back, calling out from the cliff's edge below. Up here, I've got a clear view of your superiority. 

Hey, Adora. Where have I been? 

Gone. Like a promise.


End file.
